endless_space_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Perfect Negotiations
Perfect Negotiations is a technology on the Empire Development technology tree. It unlocks one System Improvement in the Body Language Institute and unlocks the Co-operation Protocol which creates an increasing benefit from prolonged treaties. "Bringing together the disciplines of game theory, facial micro-expressions, and linguistic hierarchies, scientists have developed what they believe to be the blueprint for perfect negotiations. Not coincidentally, several of the pioneers are now extremely wealthy." Note * Replace "Food" with food icon, etc. using Icons. * Political Impact: Pacifists Body Language Institute *+5% Influence *-32 Dust Upkeep *Political Impact: Religious Cost 2240 Industry, 25 Antimatter "Building on breakthrough insights into how social organisms mediate their relationships, the Body Language Institute teaches professionals, politicians, and others, how to use non-verbal channels of communication to improve their abilities of persuasion." Co-operation Protocol *Both you and the other empire with gain an incremental boost depending on the others' main population. The longer the co-operation protocol exists the better the boost. "Both you and the other empire with gain an incremental boost depending on the others' main population. The longer the co-operation protocol exists the better the boost." Perfect Negotiations (Unfallen Affinity) This faction-specific variation adds the Vessels of the Heart empire improvement to the technology. "Bringing together the disciplines of game theory, facial micro-expressions, and linguistic hierarchies, scientists have developed what they believe to be the blueprint for perfect negotiations. For the Unfallen, the trick is often ensuring that their tree-like forms adequately communicate what they intend." Vessels of the Heart *+15% Dust per Friendly Major Faction on Empire. *+15% Science per Friendly Major Faction on Empire. "Like the circulation in a living being, this network of friendly outposts aids the Unfallen in trade, science, communication and development." Perfect Negotiations (Lumeris' Affinity) This faction-specific technology modifies the Co-operation Protocol. "Bringing together the disciplines of game theory, facial micro-expressions, and linguistic hierarchies, scientists have developed what they believe to be the blueprint for perfect negotiations. Some Lumeris have been known to use the knowledge to become the galacy's supreme gamblers." Co-operation Protocol *Allows you to create/join an Alliance, exchange all resources and technologies, and sign Science agreements. *-10% Diplomacy cost reduction (including with Minor Empires) on Empire. "The Lumeris pride themselves on their negotiating prowess, with little in life more satisfying than cutting a great deal. On the surface, alien diplomacy may look easy, but that hides a great deal of thinking going on under the water--including being masters at selling the deal back to their own populace after its been signed." Perfect Negotiations (Continuum Sculptors Affinity) This faction-specific modification adds the Burrows system improvement to the technology. "Bringing together the disciplines of game theory, facial micro-expressions, and linguistic hierarchies, scientists have developed what they believe to be the blueprint for perfect negotiations. Not coincidentally, several of the pioneers are now extremely wealthy Burrows * +2 population slots on sterile * -32 Dust upkeep * Political impact: Ecologist Cost 2240 Industry "Not needing respiration can be an asset, especially when there is no atmosphere or it is too toxic to inhale. This allows the empire to build more living space despite the harsh conditions of the planet."